In the field of pulse samplers or pulse investigation devices, previous approaches have been restricted almost entirely to taking one sample per pulse. To take N number of samples, N number of pulses have been required.
An advantage of taking N number of samples in a single pulse is clear. By fully investigating each pulse, instead of sampling different parts of consecutive pulses, the system response time is easily increased a thousand percent or more. As a result, more information can be processed and analyzed in any given time period. Also, the characteristics appearing in only one, or so, of the input pulses will not be missed, but will be detected and analyzed.